Moonlight Desires
by Kinomiya
Summary: He was always protecting her, watching over her, wondering if he could ever tell her the way he felt. The only thing stopping him: her big brother, also known as, his best friend. BxG, slight PxT. One-Shot. R&R please.


**A/N-** Hey! This is just a little one shot about Goten and Bra, hope you enjoy it (= Oh, and this is my first attempt at writing in first-person... so let me know what you think (= It's also my first Bra/Goten that i've ever written, i've never even read one with them as the main pairing lol. Enjoy!

**Summary-** He always protected her, watching over her, wondering if he could ever tell her the way he felt. BxG. R/R please

**Disclaimer**- Do not own DBZ or its characters

-----

My amber eyes followed every move she made, I just couldn't help but to look at her when she entered a room, and I know I wasn't alone in that category. Everyone man in the room had his eyes glued to her, and I didn't blame any of them.

Standing at my table with my glass held high, I listened to the toast being made to the Briefs family as the transition took place, but there was nothing else on my mind other then the blue haired goddess.

The way she moved was so enticing, even when she stood still I was just drawn to her body. Every little thing she did drove me wild. Her stunning blue eyes connected with my dark ones and she gave me that beautiful smile of hers. She was thrilled to be standing up there, I could see the excitement dancing around in those gorgeous orbs. She had told me before the ceremony started that she was nervous, and that she wished I could go up there with them, but I just reassured her that she would be fine.

Her cheeks were all red now as everybody applauded and we took our seats. Bra and Trunks had just officially become the new heads of Capsule Corporation, and I couldn't be more proud of either of them. I knew that Trunks loved his job, even if all he did was complain about it and try and sneak out. Bulma had been preparing him for many years already for what it would be like to take over her position, and she felt that he was finally ready; with a little help from his sister.

My eyes followed her as she descended from the stage and walked towards my table, her family in tow. She was absolutely breathtaking, perfection even; she was also my best friends little sister.

Bra had just turned 18, and that made me want her so much more. She was legal now, and no one could say anything if something were to happen between us. And it's not like I just want to sleep with her and then move on to the next pretty girl I meet. There's something different about Bra, I literally crave her, _need_ her. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life. I can't get enough of her smile; and I want to be the one who forever puts it on her face.

Trunks had other ideas though. He believed that Bra couldn't make me happy, that _she's_ not good enough for _me_. Or at least that's what he says. It might be that he actually thinks I'm not good enough for his little sister, but I doubt that's the case since they don't get a long at all. He thinks she's a spoiled brat who gets everything she wants and would just step on my heart; but he doesn't know Bra the way I do. I feel connected to her on a different level, something even deeper than love.

No I'm not obsessed with her or anything; well, yes I am, but not in that 'I'm a creepy stalker' kinda way. Even from the moment she was born I felt drawn to her, always needing to protect her and take care of her. If she scraped her knee, I was always the first one she came to for help. If a boy broke her heart, I was always the one she cried to; and I was also the one to kick his ass.

I'm not exactly sure what this pull I feel towards her is. I know that I love her, but it's something much stronger than that, and I can't even find words to explain it.

Sometimes I feel as if she cares about me too, but I can never really tell. Bra has always been really good at attracting men, and she knows all the right things to do, and just does them naturally, so I can never tell what she's actually feeling. I think she's scared of her feelings, I've never seen her truly commit herself to any of her relationships. But she more than likely has the same problem Trunks does: people only wanting you for your money and your Briefs title.

None of our family is against us being together, in fact, they joke all the time about 'when are you two finally going to get together?' and both Bra and I just laugh, and either ignore it or answer with a joke back. Our families are perfect together, they're all close friends, and the majority of them have Saiyan blood. They've said over and over that it would be perfect if Bra and I got together. Nobody even cares about the 10 year age difference, that's nothing in human terms, let alone Saiyan terms.

But Trunks just can't seem to be okay with it. All he ever really says is 'she's my baby sister. I don't want you two together. You could do so much better Goten.' And I don't know if that's enough to keep me away from her for much longer. I love my best friend, I really do, but I wouldn't stand in the way of his happiness like he's doing to me.

He's the only reason I haven't told her the way I feel. I respect him more than anything. He normally has great judgement when it comes to girls, but he's never met a girl like his sister, so I think his judgement is a little off. He doesn't see the way she pretends to smile to the cameras, or the fake inviting looks she gives to the men. He doesn't see that when she's alone and comfortable, she likes to wear sweats and watch romp comedy while laughing like a hyena. He's not there for her when she's at her weakest the way I am. He'll never know that his sister has perfected being as fake as he is, because he'll never see her vulnerable side. He'll never even be aware that there _is_ another side.

I think if someone were to give Bra the chance, she could be a wonderful person, with deep emotions. Everyone expects perfection out of her, so perfection is what she delivers. She never has one strand of hair out of place, and she's never caught without that gorgeous smile on her face. Yes, even that fake smile of hers is gorgeous. But when you get the real deal, it just lights up your world; well, mine at least.

I feel special knowing that I get to see the real her, and it's one of those contributing factors that sometimes makes me think she cares for me as well. Why would she let me, of all people, see the real her when she doesn't even drop her guard around her family? I don't have an answer to that question quite yet, but if my feelings keep growing the way they have been, then I'll more than likely be finding out, soon.

The briefs family made it to the table and were seated, she sat right beside me. I could smell her, it was intoxicating. It took everything I had not to lean over and smell her hair. I know that sounds kind of creepy, but everything about her excites me, and I don't want to miss anything.

She's wearing a beautiful light pink dress with a black no-button cardigan overtop. The dressed looked flawless on her, melding perfectly to her shape. He knew she was very strategic in picking her clothing, and the light pink dress screamed innocence. Topped with her breathtaking smile, she could even get away with murder. Her hair is in perfect ringlets and for a second I just wondered what it would be like to run my hands through her beautiful blue locks. Shaking my head to clear those thoughts, I tried to take my eyes off of her.

"Congratulations you guys," I said smiling at Trunks, before turning my smile, and my eyes, back to her.

Her cheeks became tinged with pink, I wonder if I looked at her weird? Either way, she looks adorable when she blushes.

I watched as she slipped her cardigan off, claiming that it was getting a little hot. I felt my body tense as her shoulders became exposed, and it made me want to laugh at how taken by her I had become. I couldn't even watch the girl take off a sweater without wanting her to take more than just that off. It was sad really, how was I to spend time with Trunks at his home, when she would always be there? I can already barely concentrate when I'm there. When we're in his room listening to music, I'm thinking about the fact that she only down the hall, in her room.

I love her room, it perfect, and so her. It's the only place I've ever seen her let her guard down. I think she feels most comfortable there because it's the only thing in her life that she's chosen. She decorated her room by herself, refusing help from anyone, claiming that she wasn't 5 and could do it on her own. I love how independent she can be at times. Everyone seems to think that she needs someone to take care of her, and that she can't do anything on her own, but they're wrong. She's so independent it's almost scary. Nobody even realizes the way she's calling all the shots. She manipulates everyone around her to think they're doing what they want and what they think is best for her, when really, they're doing exactly as she wants them too. She learned early on that she wasn't going to be given much freedom being the beautiful daughter of the wealthiest woman in the world, so she learned to make it work for her.

A song I vaguely recognized came on and I was surprised when Bra jumped up saying she loved the song and asked me to dance. Of course I agreed, and followed her to the dance floor. I was thrilled that it was a slow song and I would get to hold her close to me without any arguments from Trunks.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body completely against mine. At first she was looking at me, just staring into my eyes as we swayed back and forth to the music, and I'm pretty sure I just got butterflies in the pit of my stomach. After about a moment she placed her head on my shoulder, tightening her grip around my neck. It was physically impossible for her to be any closer, but I tightened my grip slightly, attempting the impossible. I felt her smile against my shoulder when I rested my head on top of hers, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Thanks for coming tonight," she whispered.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything B," I said back, equally as quiet.

We stopped talking after that, and just lost ourselves in the music, I'm not even sure if I'm listening. All I know is that I have the woman of my dreams in my arms, and there's still nothing I can do about it other than cherish these few moments.

The song came to an end and I reluctantly let her go, happy when she looped her arm with mine. We headed back towards the table. I could tell that Trunks was deep in thought about something, and everyone else only spared Bra and I a short look with a knowing smile before they went back to their conversation.

We reclaimed our seats, and it seemed to me as if Bra was sitting a whole lot closer this time. She was chatting lightly with Pan about something, but I could feel her knee against mine and it was almost causing me to break a sweat. I wonder if all men in love are like this. Does the woman of their desire really consume their every thought, or is this really something different as I've concluded?

How would Vegeta feel if he knew I was having these thoughts about his daughter? I don't think one thought I've had tonight hasn't led my mind into the gutter. I've always wanted Bra, as my bed partner and as the love of my life, but it's never been as bad as it has been in the past few weeks. Maybe it's just because I know she's an adult now and she can make her own choices. I really don't think that's the reason, since age has never really been a factor, but I need _something_ to put my racing mind at ease.

I excused myself from the table as I headed towards the men's room. I hadn't even realized how much water I had been drinking throughout the night, and it was going right through me. Trunks entered the rest room right after I did, and I silently wondered if he had something on his mind.

"You okay bud?" I asked. It wasn't like Trunks to be so silent.

"Not really.." he said slowly, as if unsure about how to start the conversation.

After washing our hands we exited the men's room and I led him over to an empty table where we sat down. "Whatever's bugging you, you know I'm always here, right?"

He nodded his head, but wouldn't meet my eyes. Could whatever has been bothering him lately really be that bad?

"Trunks, dude, really. Whatever it is, I'm not going to judge or thi-"

"-No." he cut me off. "It's nothing like that Goten. I guess it's just hard for me to admit."

I couldn't help the confusion that crept across my face. He's not going to admit his love for me, is he? I don't think Pan will be too thrilled about that.

"I want you to be happy Goten."

Please don't say you love me.

"And I know now that I've been selfish. It's just that you're my best friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Is he talking about Bra?

"You're a good friend, always looking out for my best interest. But there's some risks in my life that I need to take myself, or I'd regret never giving them a shot."

I really hope we're both talking about me and Bra...

"I know that Goten, I really do. I guess there's a part of me that just doesn't want to lose you to Bra."

BINGO!

I let out a little laugh, I was happy we were on the same page. And now that I know what's really been bothering him, I'm sure I can convince him his fears are never gunna come to pass.

"Trunks. You're my best friend. Nothing changed between us when you and Pan got together, and nothing would change between us if there was something between me and your sister. You know how I feel about her, you know I'd do anything to make her happy."

"I know Goten. And until now, your feelings haven't been the ones in question, I didn't think Bra returned them. But she hasn't been able to keep her eyes off of your tonight. And she blushes when you even smile at her."

"Don't forget though, you're the one who said she's good at acting like she likes men."

"I know, but usually she would go for them. She's been acting weird for a while around you, I think she really does have feelings for you, and she's scared. You're not just another guy to her or she would have made a move.

When you and her were dancing, my family and yours kinda ganged up on me, and I see now that I've been wrong to stand in your way man. I'd be honoured to have you as a brother-in-law, and I know you'd make my sister happy."

I think I'm about to get tears in my eyes. Not because Trunks' speech was touching, which it was, but because I can _finally_ confront Bra about my feelings for her.

"Thanks man," I said as we clapped each other on the back.

Trunks let out a sigh of relief, "Dramatic stuff over?"

I laughed and nodded my head, "Yeah," and he joined in with my laughter as we headed for the table. My smile fell slightly as I noticed Bra's absence. "Where's B?" I asked.

Bulma smiled at me, "She went outside for some fresh air."

I smiled back, in that huge cheesy sort of way, before I made my way outside.

Bra was standing on the balcony looking at the moon, it was full and looked gorgeous, but nothing compared to her. This would be the perfect setting to tell her how I feel. It's not very often that you get such a romantic atmosphere when attempting to do this sort of thing.

I saw her shiver slightly and remembered that her cardigan was still inside, draped across her chair. I removed the coat of my suit and placed it around her shoulders as I came to stand beside her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, eyes still glued to the moon.

"Yeah.." I agreed, not looking anywhere near the moon.

She turned her head so she was looking up at me, one of those rare, true smiles, gracing her face.

I gently leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I've had it planned out for years what I would say to her when I finally was able to tell her how I felt, but none of that currently came to mind, so kissing her seemed like a good idea.

Her lips were just like I thought they would be, perfect. But would you expect anything less from perfection? They were soft and tasted like Kiwi, or maybe strawberry, I wasn't quite sure, but it was the taste of her lip gloss.

She kissed me back, and I'm delighted. This is what I've always wanted, but I never thought I would get this much pleasure out of a simple kiss. I feel as if I'm pouring everything I've ever felt for her into this one gesture. It feels great to be able to get this off my chest, even if I haven't actually told her how I feel yet.

I reluctantly pulled back when it became apparent we were both in need of air. I had never experienced such a passionate, yet sweet kiss as that one. Everything about her blew my mind, and her kiss was definitely no exception.

I didn't say anything to her, and she didn't say anything to me. She just wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest as she looked back up at the moon with a smile on her face.

I wrapped my arms around her and looked up at the moon with her, also smiling. I thanked Kami that I had been blessed with such a perfect creature on such a perfect evening with the most romantic setting I could have ever asked for.

-----

**A/N**- Done! So what did you think? I was mixing up tenses a lot since I'm not used to writing in first person, but I hope I managed to correct most of them.

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review (=


End file.
